In the prior art there may be found a number of benzazolylalkyl and indolylalkyl substituted piperidine derivatives and a number of aminoalkyl substituted benzazoles some of them having pharmacological, e.g. antidepressant, anticonvulsant, antihistaminic or antispasmogenic activities.
Among other points of difference, the subject compounds of this invention differ from such known compounds by the nature of respectively the benzazole and/or substituted piperidine moiety within their structure.
A number of the aforementioned prior art compounds may be found in the following references:
Int. Pharmacopsychiat. 1968 (1), p. 214;
C.A., 64, 2093 b (1966);
C.A., 72, 111466 (1970);
C.A., 81, 120632 b (1974);
Fr. Pat. No. 2,042,321 (Derw. Fr. Week S16, Pharm. p. 12); and
Belg. Pat. No. 753,472.